


Covers for "Man and Beast"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#4/? Fanfic Cover series</p></blockquote>





	Covers for "Man and Beast"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Man and Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496440) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/ManandBeastcover_zps11223389.jpg.html)                 [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/ManandBeastbackcover_zps570fce86.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

Front and back covers inspired by [Jupiter_Ash](../users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash)'s "[Man and Beast](496440?view_adult=true)"

_(more work on[tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/), including all [fanfic covers](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic_cover))_

**Author's Note:**

> #4/? Fanfic Cover series


End file.
